Peter & Wendy
by Bumblebee444
Summary: Wendy is in her 30s now and Peter returns. wendy isn't sure if she's able to go....


Peter was still young, but back in the real world, Wendy was getting old. It has been years and years since she had last seen Peter Pan, the boy who she had loved long ago. She was now thirty four years old, with a house and a family. She had a Beagle puppy named Peppy, and a husband named Brian. He was a tall man with dark brown hair. She also has two children. Emily and Andrew. Emily was five years old with curly strawberry blonde hair like her mother's. She had two big blue eyes. Her brother, Andrew, had dark brown hair like his father's. He was seven years old and he had glasses with freckles. She lived in a big house and her husband made a lot of money. Her children slept in the Nursery together. Iwasn't t was actually quite similar to the Nursery Wendy had slept in when she was young.

Wendy wished that Peter would have stayed, and they would have grown up together. She missed him so much and sat by her bedroom window when Brian was not there and looked for him. She knew that even if he did come back, he would never find her in her new house. But still, she looked.

While Brian was at work one night, and her children had been put to sleep, Wendy sat by the window in her nightgown, looking outside with the window open. She had been there for about an hour, but she wasn't even beginning to become bored. After a couple minutes, she saw what looked like a big bird, maybe an eagle, flying at a distance through the sky. Peering in every window, it moved on in her direction. It flew in a funny pattern, and trailing behind it, was a tiny little light. The flying thing moved quickly, and checked in every single window before moving on. She felt like calling to it, but she knew she would wake the children, and it was a very strange thing for a lady to do.

"_It would look rather silly"_,she thought, _"To see a grown lady like me, shouting out a window!" _

She giggled at the thought, but kept an eye on the strange flying figure. It was getting closer now, and it was starting to take shape. She suddenly realized. It was a person! A boy! PETER!

She stood up without thinking, and yelled.

"Peter! Peter! It's me! Wendy! I knew you years ago! Have you forgotten me! I've been waiting for you! Peter!"

The boy looked confused at first, but then flew towards her. As he got closer, a smile appeared on his face.

"Wendy! Is that you! Really? You are so old!"

Normally, Wendy would have scolded him for such an insult, but she was so happy to see him, she didn't care.

"Yes! It's me Peter! I have grown up." She said to him. By now he was sitting by her on the windowsill. "I have missed you so much! What have you been doing that has kept you so busy?"

"I've been very busy with Hook and the Lost Boys, I haven't visited for a long, long time. I have been looking for you for three days! Will you come to Neverland with me? The Lost Boys miss you and your stories. They need a mother. And I need a mother. We all miss you, Wendy, please come back with me!" he pleaded.

"Um...I don't know, Peter. I've got a family now. I have two kids and a husband. I cant leave them all alone here. And our dog. Some one needs to take care of her. I'm sorry, Peter, no, I can't..." Wendy replied, sorrily.

"Well that's no problem!" Peter said cheerfully, "Just bring them with you!"

"Oh no, Peter! I cant do that! My husband doesn't believe that you...that you are real... And my children...I'm afraid of them getting lost or hurt! They are only seven and five! And even if we did leave them behind, they would be miserable! You should have seen my parents when we were gone! They looked awful! I'm sorry, Peter, but I just cant go."

Peter looked shocked and hurt, both at the same time. She had to come!

"Please Wendy." he said, showing her the thimble on a string around his neck. It was the thimble she had given him years ago. This made her think differently. But she still couldn't.

"Peter. I really want to. I REALLY do. I just can't. I'm not a child anymore and I cant do what kids can. I'm getting older now. My children are too young to go. They cant. Especially Emily. She's only five, and she would be terrified if she saw the pirates! I'm too old for it now, and my family needs me. I'm sorry." Wendy said, getting up from the windowsill and starting to close it.

Then, Peter stopped her.

"Wait Wendy." he said, "Please come with me... I'll do anything."

This was too much for Wendy.

"Fine!" she said, yelled, which made Peter jump, "Come back here tomorrow morning at eleven o'clock a.m. and I will come with you. I didn't want my husband to be alone tonight. Tomorrow he leaves on a business trip and ten and he wont be back for a week. If you promise to bring us back in six days, I'll come with you tomorrow." She calmed down and wasn't yelling anymore.

Peter smiled.


End file.
